


Even

by decraziness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/pseuds/decraziness
Summary: Even is not feeling so good.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Even

_ I’m a burden. That’s all I am.  _

_ Everybody has to take care of me.  _

_ I always lose control.  _

_ Everything I do is an inconvenience. _

_ If I didn’t exist, all of their lives would be better off.  _

_ I wish I had never been born. _

  
  


Even hears movement around the room. The familiar sound of Isak cleaning up seems so loud. He doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Isak picking up after him. The knowledge of it was enough to make Even feel all sorts of shame. Sometimes, the mess at their home wasn’t the only thing Isak has to deal with. Nobody should have to deal with it. With him. Least of all, Isak. 

He can never do anything right. He lets everything important slide. Then he’ll have to scramble to make things work. And that usually means needing the help of the people around him. It’s not fair to them when they have their own things to deal with. 

But he’s always so tired. All his responsibilities running through his mind and weighing him down. He can’t avoid them forever. He doesn’t want to be here to face them. He loves Isak so much it hurts. It hurts to be a burden. If he weren’t here, Isak would be free to live his life. If he weren’t he- 

Isak presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you,” he whispers. 

And that was all it took to calm the storm in his head. 

At least for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm in a mood. This isn't very good but I just needed to get it out.


End file.
